amor ciego
by FalconsWing
Summary: En lugar de perder el pie en el Hipo batalla final pierde algo mucho más importante ", lo que le causó a necesitar Desdentado para todo en su día a día de la vida, su sueño de convertirse en un vikingo apropiado destrozó. ¿Qué sucede cuando una nueva amenaza entra Berk y no sólo amenaza la Dragon aswell pero Hipo? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar a Desdentado esto y lo que le sucede a Astrid?


**Estoy en realidad no hablan español, he usado el traductor de google para traducir esto en español así que lo siento si la traducción es aproximada. Espero que disfruten de la historia! ^. ^**

~ Capítulo uno~

Hipo sonrió al sentir la emoción de volar con dientes, su mejor amigo, que también pasó a ser un dragón. A pesar de su amistad estaba prohibido que habían cometido alguna manera trabajar y ahora estaban aquí, volando en torno a un campo de batalla combate con el dragón grande Hipo había visto en su vida, el ahorro de todo el vikingo es abajo en la playa.

Su cabello castaño estaba recogido por el viento duro como dejar sin dientes balón suelto tras incendio bola de fuego en el gran dragón, que es la ira y la frustración que muestra en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño dragón era más difícil de golpear, entonces pensó al principio. Es docenas de dientes increíblemente nítidas y letal descubiertos en una mueca al dragón y su jinete humano, es dientes se tiñen de un color marrón sucio, se secó la sangre de sus pequeños "bocados".

"Vamos a ver si esta cosa puede volar!" Hipo voz alcanzó el silbido del viento y el rugido del dragón gigantesco, sin dientes 'mamífero como las orejas muy sensibles.

Desdentado hizo el equivalente a una sonrisa y se abalanzó a dejar sueltos bolas de fuego en las alas del dragón grande, antes de barrer rápidamente fuera del alcance del rango de ataque del dragón. Hipo se estremeció y trató de reprimir su más duro el miedo, la adrenalina corriendo a través de su sistema mientras veía al monstruo gigante desplegar sus alas y volar, dirigiéndose directamente a él y sin dientes.

"Ok, es hora de desaparecer!" Desdentado asintió ligeramente y disparó hacia arriba, con las alas batiendo fuertemente como la cola de Hiccup re-dirigido Desdentado 'prótesis, con las orejas puestas de nuevo y sus dientes al descubierto en un gruñido silencioso, sin dientes rápidamente se sumergió en las nubes oscuras y tormentosas.

Camuflaje natural para un dragón de su tipo.

Desdentado teje a través de las nubes transparentes, los disparos contra el dragón grande y otra vez antes de desaparecer de nuevo, podía contar la enorme dragón estaba frustrado, pero él no iba a quedar atrapado y se dejó morir y Hipo. ¿Qué tipo de nightfury iba a ser si permitir que eso suceda? La línea nightfury acabaría con él, ya que era el último y vivo Berk perder a alguien importante a alguien, que podría cambiar su forma de vida para mejor.

Desdentado se sacudió rápidamente las llamas calientes pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cola protésica, se lo echó a un lado como Hiccup acarició el cuello confortablemente, él resopló silenciosamente mientras luchaba para acelerar, y de que un pasajero a bordo hizo un poco más lento de lo habitual debido al peso extra añadido.

Hipo repente prestado abajo, su aliento susurraba a través del oído Desdentado "," Se acabó el tiempo capullo ... " se fue apagando mientras miraba de nuevo a la cola protésica que se encuentra actualmente el tabaquismo, el viento acelerar el proceso de grabación. "Ok, vamos a ver si esto funciona", dirigida Hiccup Desdentado hasta que volaba delante del dragón gigantesco, gritando insultos mientras volaban pasado, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el dragón les siguió, el humo de la cola sin dientes 'prótesis que fluye en los monstruos boca y ondeando los lados de los dientes increíblemente malos.

Hipo se volvió rápidamente y vio la persecución dragón les criaba espalda, el humo verde llenando su garganta peligrosamente como un brillo rojo se acercó, "ok sin dientes ... tira!" él cambió el ángulo de colas y vio como tiro Desdentado una bola de fuego púrpura y azul en la boca monstruos, cerró su boca rápidamente como el fuego llenó su boca y salió por su garganta, siendo alimentada por el gas explosivo que se había reunido allí ya.

Hipo cambió rápidamente la cola Desdentado 'protésico; aferrándose con fuerza mientras ambos estaban alzó, casi sin falta la boca monstruos y rozando con sus ojos cerrados.

Hipo sonrió victoriosamente como lo aclaró el gran cuerpo del dragón, miró hacia atrás para ver protésico que Desdentado 'cola se había caído y que el fuego se arrastraba hacia ellos, su sonrisa cayó rápidamente se volvió hacia adelante para ver los dragones grandes, cola puntiaguda estaba justo en frente de ellos.

Él sólo consiguió un grito sorprendido de '¡No!' antes Desdentado voló directamente a la cola, sin poder volver a dirigir su camino. Hipo fue arrojado de su asiento y en línea recta hacia las llamas, el impacto de la cola noquearlo, Desdentado dejó escapar un ruido de miedo cuando se volvió y se lanzó a cuerpo que cae de Hipo, sus verdes gatunos ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y horror como el fuego parecía comerse Hipo.

Él extendió la mano una pata con garras y logró, apenas, para coger el chaleco de Hipo y arrastre el chico hacia él antes de acurrucarse y envolver al niño en las alas protector a prueba de fuego de cuero negro, con escamas.

Desdentado respiraba entrecortadamente mientras yacía en el suelo cubierto de cenizas de la isla del dragón, Hipo aún tenía cerca de él con sus alas envueltas alrededor del chico con fuerza, no podía oler una gran cantidad de sangre, pero aún había allí y que preocupaba a la Dragón, pero no pudo comprobar porque estaba tan cansada y tenía problemas para moverse. Su punta de la cola se había quemado un poco y fue doloroso escozor, aunque Desdentado intentó su más duro de ignorarlo y concentrarse en mantener Hiccup cálido y confortable. Sus patas temblando mal como él llevó a cabo la clausura niño, con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente, mirando a lo lejos cenicienta, esperando que alguien los encontraría y ayudar a Hipo.

Finalmente Desdentado 'gato como oídos captaron el sonido de muchos pasos en dirección a él y Hipo, su dolor y su cuerpo agotado se relaja en el suelo, manteniendo un agarre suave pero firme sobre Hipo. El olor de la sangre lo mantiene despierto, recordándole que tenía que quedarse despierto para poder asegurarse de que el adolescente estaba bien.

Desdentado se quejó humilde como Estoico apareció a la vista, la duda llenando sus ojos entrecerrados mientras él observaba con cautela el corpulento vikingo mientras se acercaba. Casi todos los vikingos en Berk se habían reunido cerca del dragón para ver si Hipo estaba con él, pero sin dientes 'back carecía de las adolescentes torpes, Estoico cayó al suelo, el dolor y lamento escrito en toda su cara. Desdentado miró, sorprendido, aunque lo estaba ocultando, como Estoico cayó al suelo, las piedras que lo rodeaban dispersión ligeramente.

Desdentado cerró los ojos durante unos segundos sólo para volver a abrirlos lentamente mientras sentía una presión suave en la cabeza, miró a Estoico: "Yo soy, lo siento mucho" cayó mano de Estoico de la cabeza sin dientes ", como dijo dragón desplegó sus alas dolorosamente, poco a poco, sus ojos verdes brillaban como Hiccup apareció a la vista, su cojea se desenvolviendo desde el joven vikingo, que permite al niño a caer suavemente en el cojín de su ala.

Estoico se adelantó y agarró a Hiccup cuidadosamente de ala hada de los dientes ", rasgando su casco mientras iba y tirarlo al suelo para que pudiera comprobar latido de Hipo, que, aunque un poco más lento de lo normal, seguía latiendo saludablemente. Desdentado 'dio estrechado en el rostro del joven, con los ojos cerrados oscurecido con sangre de color rojo oscuro que caía de su rostro hasta el suelo, sin dientes sintonizado las voces de los vikingos muchos y felices ronroneos de Dragones mientras trataba de evaluar los daños causados a su cargo, con la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuese, no era permanente y no obstaculizaban Hiccup sueño de convertirse en un fuerte vikingo su padre podía estar orgulloso.

Desdentado tarareaba en voz baja mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia abajo a la tierra isla y dejó que sus ojos verdes se deslizan cerrada, la oscuridad sobre tomar cualquier cosa y todo, su cuerpo exhausto lentamente cerrando como se quedó dormido.


End file.
